


kiss with a fist

by peachblossom



Series: i want you (to want me) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachblossom/pseuds/peachblossom
Summary: Catra gets mad, gets off, and gets even (even if she doesn't know it).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: i want you (to want me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781641
Comments: 25
Kudos: 386





	kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely and non-canonically somewhere in the regions of seasons three and four.

Adora was a good fighter, Catra would give her that much. She was strong, and when in She-Ra form, she could push herself harder for longer, her stamina something to behold.

But they had trained together. Catra knew all of Adora’s tells.

She swung a leg out, swiping Adora across the ankles, sending her sprawling into the dirt. Below them, in the valley, Horde soldiers clashed with the Rebellion, the sounds of their fighting a roar in Catra’s ears. She couldn’t take her eyes off Adora long enough to see who was winning.

“Down so easy?” she taunted, jumping out of the way when Adora swiped at her with her sword. “You always were so awful at holding your ground.” Catra moved in close, slamming her fist upwards into Adora’s solar plexus. 

Adora wheezed, but barely stumbled. It was always harder to make her feel a hit when she was She-Ra. Didn’t mean Catra wouldn’t try.

Darting around, Catra kicked and slashed her claws wherever she could find purchase. She didn’t care if she was fighting dirty. Adora had turned herself into a seven foot tall woman. That was already fighting dirty, if you asked Catra. 

Catra jumped Adora from behind, trying to kick quickly at the back of her knees, but Adora was quicker. She spun to face Catra, slamming the butt of her sword into Catra’s stomach in mid-air. 

All the air whooshed out of Catra’s body on impact. She fell back into the dirt, winded. “Dirty,” she croaked. 

“I could say the same for you.” Adora moved quickly, trapping Catra flat on her back, straddling her body to keep her down. Her sword glinted in the sunlight as she brought the point of it to rest at the base of Catra’s throat, a barely there prick of a threat. 

Catra went very still. Every time she breathed, the sword pressed deeper into her skin. Adora’s thighs were hot where they bracketed her hips. 

“Do it,” Catra growled. “Come on, don’t you have me exactly where you want me?” Her heart was pounding, rabbit-fast, fluttering in her chest. 

Adora ran her eyes over Catra’s face, searching. Her body was motionless, every breath measured, her fingers white where they gripped her sword. “I,” she began, but was cut off, a cheer echoing through the valley below them. 

Glimmer appeared beside them. “They’re leaving,” she said quickly, breathless. She glared at Catra. “I can help you finish her off.” Her fingers began to glow, sparkles gathering in her open palm.

“No!” Adora put her hand out. “Glimmer, it’s okay. I’ve got this.”

“Yeah, _Sparkles_ , can’t you see Adora’s got this under control?” Catra dug her claws into Adora’s calf, out of Glimmer’s line of sight. Adora’s thighs tensed, constricting against Catra’s waist uncomfortably. She sheathed her claws.

Glimmer didn’t rise to the bait. She just nodded, and disappeared again.

“Aw,” Catra cooed, “did you want us to be all alone, Adora? How sweet.”

Adora pulled back her sword and shoved Catra's shoulders deeper into the dirt. Catra's collarbone ached. "Get out of here, Catra," Adora said. Her expression was unreadable. "You've already lost." With that, she stood up and walked away.

For a moment, Catra just lay there, a sudden, hot feeling of shame running through her body. Another feeling, just as powerful, accompanied it, an unfortunate side-effect of being pinned beneath Adora. It was something Catra wasn't going to examine too closely. 

She lay in the dirt a while longer, willing her heart to stop pounding. 

"Catra! Oh my god, Catra!"

Scorpia.

Catra sprang up. "I'm fine," she growled, stopping Scorpia's fussing before it could properly begin. She brushed herself off. Behind her, an indent of her body, bracketed by Adora's knees, was pushed into the earth. Catra stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. "Where are the troops?" she snapped, suddenly annoyed. She and Adora had hit the ground harder than she thought. 

"Oh," Scorpia said, "um. They're - well, they're -"

Catra looked out across the battlefield. Her troops were driving, headed back towards the Fright Zone. The Princesses and the other rebels - including Adora - were standing in the centre, watching them leave.

Catra threw her hands up. "Fine," she said. "Whatever. Next time." She stalked away, fury coursing through her veins, leaving Scorpia to follow or be left behind.

  
  


The halls of the Fright Zone were silent and empty by the time Catra got back. The troops who had been on the mission were all either debriefing with their teams or recovering in the medical bay, which left no one around for Catra to unleash her anger on.

Storming into her quarters, Catra slammed the door shut behind her. Of course! Of course Adora and her band of merry men had forced the Horde to retreat. Of course Adora - sorry, _She-Ra_ , because of _course_ Adora would end up having magical powers - 

Catra breathed out shakily, pressing her head against the door, willing herself to be calm. The Rebellion had defeated them before, just as the Horde had defeated the Rebellion before. It was a dance of give and take, the long game, one Catra was more than willing to play. 

That didn't mean she had to like it.

Images of Adora celebrating with her friends after the Horde's defeat flashed behind her eyes. Catra's fingers curled into fists. Adora was just this - _presence_ , always around. Every time Catra dispatched with the Horde, her mind was only ever half on the mission. The other half (the desperate, aching, _weak_ half) was focussed on Adora. Would she be there? If she was there, what was she going to do? Would she fight as Adora, or as She-Ra? Would she fight _Catra_?

Catra’s claws dug gouges into her door. What was wrong with her? Even in the middle of battle, all she could think about was Adora. Even _after_ the battle, thoughts running wild with what she could have done better, how the Horde could have done better, Adora was always there, itching just under the surface of Catra’s skin. Irritating, infuriating. Embarrassing.

She clenched her teeth. Thinking about Adora always made her body feel hot, made her feel feral and out of control. This wasn’t a new sensation. The flush of arousal wasn’t new, either.

Catra took a deep breath. She could try to will it away, though that never worked. Easier to get it over and done with.

With a groan of frustration, Catra slid her hand into her pants, fingers seeking the hot, wet centre of herself. God, this was so fucked. Adora was her - her _enemy_ , she had betrayed Catra, had broken her heart - and still she was all Catra could think about while she did this. _Every_ time she did this.

It was the adrenaline. Surely. Catra's body was still wound tight from the battle. The hot, tingling sensation low in her belly - that was just an endorphin rush from the charge, from the fight, from the intense way Adora had looked at her when she had shoved her down, straddled her, the tip of She-Ra's sword pressed into the base of Catra's throat -

Catra pushed her cheek against the metal, a kiss of cool to counter the sudden heat coursing through her body. She curled two fingers inside herself and gasped, a huff of condensation spreading across the door. Her body was wound so tightly that every push of her fingers sent electric shocks shooting across her skin. Her clit throbbed where her thumb rested against it. 

She tried to no avail to stop her mind from wandering. She was just getting rid of excess energy, she was just getting it over and done with, she was just...

Just imagining Adora. As per usual. How embarrassing, to come out of a lost battle and get herself off over the leader of the victors. And yet, here she was. Her body sang with it. 

Her mind flicked through a hundred different scenarios, but Catra could only focus on one - of Adora here, now, in this very moment. Adora kneeling at her feet, Adora with her hands on Catra's hips, Adora leaning in and burying her face between Catra's thighs. Catra groaned, face flushing. 

Catra closed her eyes, imagining threading her fingers through Adora's wheat-blonde hair, grinding against her tongue, Adora pulling her closer with forceful fingers on her ass. Catra ground the heel of her palm against her clit, thankful not for the first time that the metal rooms of the Fright Zone were soundproof. Her breath was unsteady, and little noises were forced from her throat with every thrust of her fingers. 

_Adora's fingers would be bigger._

The thought came to her, unbidden but not unwanted. After all, they would be - all of Adora was bigger, solid muscle on a strong frame next to Catra's lithe, svelte figure. Catra sobbed. When she thrust her fingers back inside herself, she added a third. 

The stretch was delicious. Catra tilted her hips down, fucking her fingers deeper, pressing her clit against her palm. The beginnings of her orgasm curled low in her gut, and Catra chased it.

It didn't take long. The angle of her fingers forced them up against the spot which made starbursts flicker behind her eyelids, and Catra imagined -

Adora leaning back to watch, whispering, _you like it when I take you like this_ , Adora muscling between Catra's legs to suck at her clit, Adora looking up at Catra from between her thighs, eyes hooded -

Catra's orgasm rolled through her like a thunderclap, sending sparks across her skin. She muffled her moan into her arm as she came, biting down hard enough to break skin. She was so wet her fingers dripped with it, soaking through her underwear, and her body clenched around her fingers, almost painful. She couldn't breathe. Her whole body was locked up tight under the assault of pleasure. 

When her body finally relaxed, Catra pressed her back to the door and sunk to the floor, breathing heavily. She buried her face in her hands. This wasn’t healthy, surely. _That was the last time_ , she told herself. Even the voice in her head didn’t sound convinced.

Catra sighed, tipping her head back to thud against the door. Of course it wouldn’t be the last time. Just like how last time hadn’t been the last time. Or the time before that. She had imagined it a hundred different times, touching herself a hundred different ways, pretending for every moment that her fingers were Adora’s. Heartsick.

Letting out a shaky breath, Catra closed her eyes and imagined, not for the first time, that Adora sat beside her, holding her through the come-down, pressed in close. She could ignore her empty, lonely room for a few moments longer. 

  
  


Adora had done everything within her power to get through the debrief as quickly as possible.

She had begged off their usual celebrations. Glimmer had pouted, and Bow had made his usual noises of protest, but Adora just kept saying how tired she was, how exhausted she felt after the battle, and finally they had let her leave without too much fanfare.

Just as well. Adora felt like she was going to vibrate out of her skin.

When she finally reached her room, she locked the door behind her and prayed to whoever was listening that Glimmer wouldn’t teleport in to check on her. Sinking to her knees in the middle of the room, she did what she had been desperate to do since the battle and unzipped her pants, shoving her hand inside and -

She thought about the battlefield, about pressing Catra down, bracketing her with her thighs, and Catra beneath her, looking up at Adora from between her knees. 

This wouldn’t take long.

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend gave me a prompt and i said "thank you so much!" and promptly wrote this instead, which is only tangentially related to what she asked for. i'm so sorry cutie, but also i hope you like this just as much.
> 
> if people like this, i might do a little follow-up since, you know, they actually do get together, so all their pining and fantasies can actually be fulfilled. EDIT: follow-up complete!! it's part two, kiss with a fist [redux]!


End file.
